Lycan
by Hatted Hatter
Summary: No more running Sakura." SasuSaku


**Hey! This idea popped into my head after watching a couple of wolf films. I thought I'd turn it into a one shot. I guess I have a thing for supernatural based stories (as if Naruto isn't complicated enough!) Hopefully you enjoy this story while I work on the next chapter of "Saving me from this eternity". So here it is:**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind whispered past her. Snow caught in her hair, in her eyes, it stung as it mixed with the wind to attack her cheeks. Still she ran, jumping over logs, twisting between the trees, dancing past the rocks. Her breathe misted, a fierce joy shot through her. This was life. This was living. Her heart pounded as she pushed herself further. The cold seemed gone, only the stillness of the world around her remained. The snow hid her as she ghosted past the trees. A shadow in a frozen world. The thrill that she felt kept her going. Here she was alone. Here she was safe. This frozen world the shield she needed.

A howl pierced the silence. She felt the shadow inside her shifting to answer. Slowing herself, she turned in the direction of the sound. Standing still among the whiteness of the forest, she felt her reality shift back into focus.

Sakura knew the hunt had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell were you forehead? You missed a terrific evening!"

Sakura glanced up from her position in the doorway, before continuing to take off her shoes.

"I was busy pig… I don't take part, you know that."

Ino shook her head, hands on hips as she watched Sakura remove her jacket,

"You were too busy for your pack? Sakura you need to accept it, one day we're going to be the ones that must lead, and you won't even…"

"Don't push it Ino, I don't want to talk." Sakura stalked past her friend into the warm interior of their house. Ino sighed, following her through to the kitchen,

"Running. Running. Running! It's all you do Sakura! If you want a thrill join us in the hunt! You can't deny yourself this way. Can't deny your wolf!"

"Ino… I'm denying nothing, I just didn't want to hunt tonight."

Sakura pulled out a bottle of water, turning to face her friend. Ino's eyes flashed yellow as she met Sakura's gaze.

"Deny the hunt, deny yourself. You know what you are."

Sakura's own eyes flashed yellow-green;

"I know! Just give me time!"

Ino sat across from her, taking a sip of Sakura's water before switching topics,

"He was looking for you tonight."

Sakura froze before forcing herself to take the water to hide the tremor in her hands. Ino felt her lips tug upwards,

"Your not hiding from the hunt, your hiding from him. Your hiding because you don't like the way he makes you react."

Sakura refused to meet Ino's eyes,

"You've been missing the past few hunts because you've been avoiding him! Why? He's not enough of a reason to-" Sakura cut Ino off,

"It's not like you and Shikamaru, Ino. You two had the chance to get to know each other. You two knew you belonged to each other." Sakura looked up, her hands tightening around the bottle in her hand,

"I feel it every time I'm around him. That part of me that calls for him, the instinct to go to him. It's strong and it hurts. And he knows! I've seen his look, that smug look that he knows exactly what he's doing to me! I won't let him play with me."

Ino tilted her head in thought, before understanding dawned,

"He hasn't come to you directly. He hasn't marked you." Sakura shook her head, Ino's eyes narrowed,

"That bastard has known this for how long? He has to have known you were his and he's just let you struggle with it!"

"I know Ino. I wondered if it was just me, if I had done something to repulse him. Then that night during the summer he brushed past me and I almost threw myself on him until I saw his face. He was smirking at me, like he knew what was happening and then carried on walking."

Sakura felt her head connect with the table, as Ino hissed out a breath,

"So that's why he's been looking so angry! He didn't think playing with you would result in this! Now it's hurting him! That's so typically Uchiha!"

Sakura lifted her head up to se Ino's face,

"He's not having me, I don't feel it as much anymore… and the running… it helps."

Ino laughed slightly,

"Sakura, you can't avoid the hunt forever. Your Lycan, just like the rest of us, and Sasuke will find you even if you do."

"Thanks for the confidence Ino." Sakura muttered sitting straight back up.

Ino grinned, before her head whipped round suddenly, Sakura tensed as well,

"Shika's coming!" Ino practically jumped out of her chair in order to get to her mate,

"The next hunts in a week Sakura! Get that forehead there!" she yelled as she disappeared through the door. Sakura listened to the male chuckle coming from their living room and the whoop of laughter from Ino before the sound of the window closing echoed.

Sakura sighed as she picked herself up and trailed to her bedroom. Now that Ino and Shikamaru were mated Ino spent less time at home. The wind blew her curtains softly as the snow filtered itself into her room. The moonlight burned. Sakura shifted slightly as the feeling of insects crawling under her skin grew. It had been too long since she had shifted, too long since she had been one with herself. She felt the shadow of the wolf twist itself closer to the surface. She would need to hunt with the pack, Ino was right, she couldn't deny the hunt forever, it was part of her.

Her hands clenched into fist by her side as she stared at the full moon that lit up the sky. Lycan's didn't need the moon to change, but it still held sway over them. It was why the biggest hunts were always held on the first full moon. Sakura shook her head trying to release the tension in her body, she had missed the pack hunt, and it was forbidden to hunt alone. If she had a mate it would be different. You could hunt in a pair…

Unlike the legend's suggested Lycan's couldn't be made by being bitten, they were born. There's was a secret world, full of ancient legacy's passed down through the generations. They were also bound to one other. Lycan's had one true mate, their wolves called to each other. Their blood called. It was painful to deny that call, when Ino had felt the call, Shikamaru had been there almost instantly, unable and unwilling to resist. When Sakura had felt it, Sasuke had denied her, instead wishing to play with her.

Ino was right, it was typical of the Uchiha. They were renowned for asserting their dominance through anyway possible. Including toying with their mates before claiming them. Usually their mates crumbled, seeking them out and practically begging. But Sakura refused to beg, if he wanted to play then she play, but not by his rules. She had been feeling the call for a good few moths now, that she had denied him this long was a miracle in itself. By now they would both be hurting.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she crossed the room to the window ignoring the prickling in her skin. Reaching up she pulled the window down, blocking the snow and frigid air. She would not be able to miss another hunt, her wolf needed to come out, and she needed to become one again. If she kept this… Her whole body froze as realisation hit. She hadn't left her window open. Spinning she moved forward before halting as a figure detached itself from the shadows of her room.

"Hello Sakura." his voice cut through her, his eyes flashed the red that was unique to his family,

"Sasuke." she nodded in greeting, feeling her heart pound inside her chest as the longing and pain intensified. How could she not have sensed him near?

He moved forward, circling her with the grace of a predator,

"You've missed too many hunts Sakura. If you'd been at the last one you would have felt me the minute you walked into your room."

She shuffled her feet slightly as her body trembled, he was close but not touching, she could feel her wolf trying to call out,

"I'm not a toy Sasuke." she followed his movements determined not to back down,

"I know you feel the call as much as I do. You want to play? That's fine, but you'll play by my rules."

Sasuke paused, his gaze hardened,

"A mate should know their place."

Sakura felt her temper flare,

"We are a _pack._ You are no alpha! You _are_ my equal, I have every right to deny you the way you denied me!" she snarled.

Sasuke stood still, lethally so. Still Sakura did not back down the green-yellow of her eyes flashing as her tempered still coursed through her.

"Is that why you have been avoiding the hunts? Denying yourself to the point where you barely have any control? You risk our exposure with your stubborn pride!"

"If you had taken me when you first felt the call we wouldn't be here. I have been avoiding _you_, not the hunts!"

He was in front of her in a second, so close she could feel the heat radiating off him. She felt the urge to go to him, have him hold her, to claim her finally, she _needed _him. It was that exact need that forced her to not back down. If they were to be mates she needed to establish that they were equal, she was not there to be played with because he was bought up with a superiority complex.

His breath ghosted over her lips. Her trembling increased, her wolf shifted inside of her.

"You should have been at the hunts. You should have come to _me!_"

"I will not beg for you!"

Sasuke laughed darkly, his eyes shifting red as Sakura tensed,

"I bet I could prove you wrong _Sakura_," he let her name roll off his tongue in a way that enticed the most sinful emotions in her, "In fact I'll make sure you beg for me many times in the course of our future."

He reached out to her and Sakura reacted on pure instinct. Throwing her weight backwards she felt the ledge of her window connect with her leg as she used the leverage to push herself to the side. Sasuke swung round as she moved past him, reaching out he snagged Sakura's arm using her momentum against her he threw her off balance. Sakura hit the floor hard, but she didn't pause, she was up and moving before the pain fully registered. But so was Sasuke.

He was behind her in an instant. Pinning her to the wall, Sasuke held her arms pressing himself against her to stop her struggling. Sakura felt her control shift as panic settled over her, a growl ripped from her throat as she tried to get away from the stronger male. Sasuke brought his mouth to her ear,

"Stop this! You are mine, you will not deny me any longer!" Sakura felt her wolf close in on her mind as fire shot through her body. Instinct over ruled everything else as she continued to escape.

"Calm down Sakura!" Sasuke's wolf reacted to Sakura's and he realised she was loosing her control.

Sakura began to feel her mind slip into the wolf, she heard Sasuke say something but it didn't register. Then Sasuke's mouth was pressed against her neck in an open mouthed kiss that caused her to jerk in surprise. Sasuke continued to trail hot kisses along her throat until he reached her jaw, spinning her round he pressed his mouth against hers, hot and demanding. Sakura felt the wolf shift back under her control as she reacted to Sasuke's kiss. This was how it should be, her with her mate. Gasping slightly she returned the kiss, pressing herself closer to him on instinct. Sasuke shifted his hold on her as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer against him and keeping her there.

Sakura felt the fire inside her spike, he was _everywhere._ She could feel the call of their wolves, feel the unrelenting need to touch him, to be with him always. They had denied each other too long. Slowly Sasuke pulled away from her, keeping his grip on her allowing Sakura no room to move away from him. Sakura met his accusing eyes with her own, knowing exactly what he had realised;

"You haven't been one with your wolf when you've gone on theses runs. You are in a state Sakura! You know better!"

"I couldn't risk seeking you out! The urge was stronger then! I felt you…always…" Sakura turned her head away trying to move away from him, trying to get a bit of space.

Sasuke didn't allow it. Instead he tightened his grip, and snarled in frustration.

How dare she do this! She was his! His wolf side called to hers. He had denied it purely to show that he was the dominant! She would be his to protect, his to love, _his._ He had been surprised when she hadn't immediately gone to him, but had thought it would only be a matter of time. He had been wrong and that had infuriated him. Sakura had denied him in turn, not turning up at hunts and denying her wolf. The pack would see the state she was in and immediately blame him.

He should have taken her months ago.

Picking her up Sasuke threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests, and walking down the hall and into the night. When they were immersed in the forest he set her down, turning her till she was back to chest with her he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their breath came out in white clouds as they stood in silence.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura breathed out his name as she felt the shadow of her wolf shift again,

"Tonight we hunt together." Sasuke's voice was low as he took the hem of her top and pulled it off her, "Tonight I take you as mine. No more running Sakura."

Kneeling in the snow Sasuke pulled down her jeans before placing a kiss to her side. Sakura said nothing as her skin was exposed to the night, nor did she notice the cold as the moonlight bathed her in its glow. Her wolf trembled. She trembled.

Sasuke's eyes turned red again as his wolf rose to the surface in time with hers. Before Sakura could react Sasuke sunk his teeth in her side. Sakura's wolf reacted her eyes turned yellow-green as she cried out in shock and pain. Then Sasuke was holding her against his form on the snow as she felt her blood shift, as the bite healed leaving what looked like an old scar. Swivelling as instinct over ruled her mind she bit Sasuke's shoulder before pulling away as he grunted in pain. Both their wolves near the surface they finally let themselves shift.

Sakura became a grey pelted wolf while Sasuke became a black pelted one.

_Pack._

_Mate._

_Safe._

Instinct surged with the joy of freedom. They were one with their wolf. They hunted and survived as one. A deer bounded past seeking refuge from the cold. The wolves turned and bounded after it, the fierce sense of excitement, of belonging rushing through them.

Later when they had hunted, when they took each other fully back in the warmth of the house, each wondered at the fierce possession they felt for each other. They wondered why the fire that burned their blood, that made them almost desperate for each other hadn't consumed them. But they were finally together, they could hunt with the pack or as a pair. They were safe and complete.

Sakura never ran alone again.

_We all have two faces, the one we show the world, and the one never meant to be seen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Review!**


End file.
